


Make It Make Sense!

by cznpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acts of service never stops, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And what will he do if Hange starts reciprocating?, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hold hands alreaddddyyyyyyy, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The concern in Levi's eyes, The sparkle in Hange's eyes, We all know that Levi fell first, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cznpai/pseuds/cznpai
Summary: Levi is a student athlete and he missed a class which Hange offered to teach him about just because it's her favorite subject anyway :')
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Learning from Her

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I've had this idea for a long time coming but this artwork from twitter artist @orotsukashii finally prompted me to write it down! Check out her art here: https://tinyurl.com/LvHnfanart
> 
> This story is dedicated to NJOY who tells me that I write well though I only ever send her my drafts! hhuhuhuhu makes my heart swellllll~

"Oh and that's it, that's the end of the lessons you missed. Did you understand the way I explained it?" Hange asked after her monologue about alkanes, alkenes, and alkynes. 

Levi sighed. He understood but he can't find any practical use of this knowledge in real life. To Hange, the way he looked was that he was giving up on understanding biochemistry. Since he didn't reply, she said, "Which part got you confused? We could focus there so that you'd have complete understandi--"

"No, four eyes. I get it. No need to continue blabbering." He cuts her, his eyes and tone of voice somehow in the same degree of being flat. 

"Oh great!!! For a moment there I thought you understood nothing! I was scared that I explained it wrong or too fast or maybe I missed something!"

No, you didn't. You explained it quite well that I understood it. You even used up just 30 minutes when the class I missed was a good 1 hour. I didn't think you'd actually follow my request of keeping this short. Levi thinks but he doesn't say it out loud. He just grabs his bag and gets ready to erase the board. Hange picked up her bag too and then she stood and just continued staring at her writings on the board.

"Four eyes, are you done yet?" Levi breaks her thoughts, gesturing to ask if he could start erasing already. 

"Ah yes yes!" Hange smiles and then takes care of tidying up the markers. 

They closed up the room and walked silently together until they reached the gates of the school when Hange started talking again. "You know Levi, it's actually kind of boring if you just take the names of the hydrocarbons we study as it comes. But if you look at it from a historic and purposeful kind of view, since there can be lots of structures and bonds that can turn out from all of them, isn't cool that they've come up with a system that has specific names and visual representations to keep things organized?!"

Levi was just staring at her the whole time. For some reason, he noticed that when Hange explains things, she usually doesn't make eye contact -- well at least not to him.

"I mean knowing you, Levi, I think you'll find it much easier to absorb this if it's related to one thing you like doing. And I couldn't think of anything else but cleaning hahahaha! Sorry about that, I just noticed how organized you are as a person. I'm just saying that nomenclature is like you in that way: organized! Not at all boring!"

"I didn't even say anything about it being boring." He replies, not missing the fact that Hange considered his interests and how he would feel about the subject. Teaching him after he missed the class was already favor enough. She really didn't need to increase his morale but here she is. Levi can't help but take note of that despite not knowing where to use such information.

Hange displays a shy grin and scratches the back of her head. "Well you barely said anything the whole time and your eyes had been uhm, i don't know..."

"Bored?"

"Yes! Hahahahhaa!"

"Don't worry, I was listening to you the entire time." He reassured her and he thought of saying thank you but that wouldn't amount to anything anyway unless he proves that he understood her indeed. Maybe he'll just bring it up again when he shows her his score on their biochem quiz next week. Without thinking he blurted, "And you weren't boring."

That brought a big smile on Hange's face. After taking a look at his face, which he was acutely aware of, she asked, "And you weren't bored?"

He gave her a death stare which he hoped would shut her up already because he was tired of repeating himself but it didn't seem to work, her smiled stretched from ear to ear. "Tch." He sharply looked away, feeling too vulnerable at how strong their eye contact was. 

"Levi!” She groaned, messing up her hair in the process. “If you don't answer, I'll think you were bored and I'll have to teach you again to redeem myself!"

"Tch." Another session? He wouldn't mind really but if that were to happen, four eyes would get comfortable around him and they'll become friends, and that’s not good, he's not ready for that. "For the last time, I wasn't!" That came off sounding like he was angry and he ends up surprising both himself and Hange. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hange laughed loudly. "God Levi, you don't have to be so passionate about it."

Ughhh. He groaned inwardly. Guess it's too late. They're already friends now.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Levi used to be easy to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of my 3 parts LeviHan fic! :) I hope you guys enjoy it!

He seemed to be the most reluctant to start a friendship but when Hange calls, he responds. When she starts to talk, and she talks a lot, he listens a lot. He replies by showing varied facial reactions and it amuses her so much. The way he responds just on the right times that she was hoping for a reaction makes her excited that her toes wiggle. He pays attention and to Hange, this means plenty. 

Hange had always been good at picking up details such as this. It occupies her headspace for a time but quickly gets archived after she’s used them to connect ideas. Somehow though, these details mentioned above, she can’t find a way to forget them. She’s made theories to explain these too but has been too scared to test them in real life. Usually, she considers it fun to test her theories in real-life situations; but not this one. The issue being she’s afraid that she’s got something good to lose. 

Whatever good _that_ is though, she’s yet to name it. 

The stakes started building up this way: Things with Levi used to be easy to explain. When Hange began tutoring Levi for the rare instances that he missed classes due to volleyball practice, it was only because Erwin asked and she learned by teaching anyway. But Erwin stopped asking and yet their study sessions persisted. One would, of course, wonder why that is but to them, it was easy to explain: They benefited from each other, enjoying and keeping count of who’s won the most arguments, stealing techniques from each other, and overall just supplying each other an extra brain cell to make things make sense. What almost didn’t make sense though was receiving an offer from Levi to walk her home after a session. 

They’ve been calling their little study dates sessions because they can’t exactly call it cram school nor dates, god, no. 

When Levi offered to walk her home after their last session, well, it did make a little sense. There was bad weather. ~~But he always said they weren’t friends so why ashdajsd~~

Hange reluctantly accepted because she didn't want to owe favors to anyone but he was good at winning arguments with her and oftentimes, she ends up being convinced. He was right, she really didn’t have an umbrella and she would rather owe him one than miss class due to colds and cough.

When he showed her his scores on tests he reviewed with her, she thought of it as his way of thanks. She was enjoying these subtleties he can pick up from him and with the little words and minimal actions he gives, she can’t help but remember all the details. With Levi, there is always a reason for each interaction and that’s why it’s frustrating when she can’t think what was the reason behind him inviting him to watch their practice. Why he looked, until dismissal, for the eraser on top of Hange’s favorite mechanical pen. And even why walked her home one afternoon despite the absence of rain. 

Hange had always been good at picking up details and connecting them but this time, she can’t connect the dots. It’s starting to take up valuable headspace she could be using for other, more important things. Bothered, she finds herself at loss and asking why in the middle of the night, instead of her mind wandering to possible solutions to her latest questions regarding quarks their purposes, and their origin, she wonders how fun it was blabbering to Levi yesterday while he was busy cleaning up after his team. 

She's thinking why she enjoyed it so much when he didn't even do anything except to listen. Suddenly, instead of knowing more about stupid atomic particles, she's wondering if Levi enjoyed it too - spending time with her. She's never been scared of the things that made her curious before. In fact, she tends to be clumsy just to immediately find out and put a dot on her curiosities. So why is it that's she scared now? Scared to know what are the things Levi enjoys doing, scared to find out whether it’s okay for her to join him. Would he act differently? Would he share his thoughts to her? He's always been the one listening and supporting her. Would he allow her to do the same for him? 

“Fuck!” 

What's making her so careful at this? It's unlike her. 

She always finds it that when she speaks her thoughts out loud to someone, it's easier to make sense of things. 

“Ugh. But that's Levi’s role.” She says out loud, sighing in exasperation.

How can she tell these thoughts to him now? "Hey Levi, my new curiosity is you." That sounds so abnormal! Ugh! She sighs again. This must be what Levi feels every time he listens to an absurd suggestion that she has. 

Her roommate, Nanaba, has her eyes wide after hearing the things Hange said. She doesn’t say a word though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? (｡’▽’｡)♡ Please let me know what you think!   
> Also, simp with me via twitter! @makeitmakecznse :D
> 
> Last Chapter out by Tuesday next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!! Thank you for reading! This is my very first fanfic to publish! :D I'll be posting the final chapter by Tuesday next week! :D Let me know what direction you want this to head to, or maybe just comment your reaction below! Anything will do! Say something! HAHAHHAHA Let's interact! You can find me in twitter as @makeitmakecznse :D
> 
> LINK: https://twitter.com/makeitmakecznse


End file.
